


Stay With Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [11]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana comforts Faye after the events of "Beneath."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Beneath" so spoilers for that episode. Written for astrology prompt #11 'Aquarius.'

“Has anyone seen Faye?” Diana asked. The family and friends of Henry Chamberlain were gathered in in his daughter-in-law’s home for his wake and his granddaughter Faye was noticeably absent.

“I think she’s in her room” said Melissa.

“I’ll go check on her” said Diana. She made her way up the stairs to Faye’s bedroom, where she knocked gently on the door, aware that her fellow circle member probably wanted to be alone. Stepping inside the room, she saw Faye sitting on the bed, her eyes swollen from crying. “Hey. How are you?” she asked.

“The person I love most in the world just died. How do you think I am?” Faye snapped.

“Sorry. I know it’s a stupid question” admitted Diana. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about what happened to your grandfather.”

“That’s what everyone keeps saying.”

“Is that why you’re hiding up here? To get away from everyone?”

“Guess I should have picked a better hiding spot.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re up here” said Diana, turning to leave.

“Diana wait” said Faye. “Don’t go. I don’t want to be surrounded by people, but I don’t want to be alone either. Stay with me.”

“Alright” said Diana, sitting down on the bed next to Faye. She placed her arms around the other girl.

To her surprise, Faye didn’t pull away.


End file.
